Davy Jones n'est pas amoureux
by cadixx
Summary: Davy Jones s'est juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Voyez où son amour pour une déesse l'a amené. Pourtant ne dit on pas qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments ?


**Hello ! Une histoire qui m'est venue comme ça hier soir et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire puis de vous la faire partager. Je suis dans ma période crossover donc les pairings chez moi sont assez variés comme vous pouvez le voir sur ma fiche de profil. Bref, j'espère que ce one shot vous plaira, je ne l'ai pas mis avec le recueil parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux critères que je me suis données.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**

Davy Jones était connu pour beaucoup de choses parmi les pirates. La principale étant sa cruauté, son plaisir de voir des hommes supplier pour leur vie et ensuite les asservir pour une centaine d'années sur son navire, le Hollandais volant. Son équipage lui même n'était pas épargné par les paroles ou les coups vicieux qu'il pouvait leur infliger. Ce comportement l'avait transformé petit à petit en monstre. L'homme qu'il avait été n'existait plus, à la place se dressait une créature d'un mètre quatre vingt-dix avec une tête de pieuvre dont les tentacules descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Il avait perdu ses jambes pour qu'une devienne une longue patte de crustacé et l'autre une matière organique possédant à son extrémité une botte. Un de ses bras avait pris la forme d'une grosse pince de crabe rendant l'apparence encore plus effrayante, seuls ses yeux bleus représentaient la part d'humanité restée enfouie au fond de lui.

Mais pire encore, l'âme de Jones se divisa en deux, l'une pour être le capitaine du navire l'autre pour devenir l'arme redoutée et redoutable en haute mer, le Kraken.

Il était également su de tous, qu'il n'était jamais avisé d'avoir une dette envers ce capitaine, le prix à payer était toujours son âme et tôt ou tard il venait récupérer son dû. Se cacher sur terre ne changeait pas la destiné du débiteur, si Davy Jones ne pouvait pas aller lui même sur la terre ferme pendant dix ans, cette malédiction ne s'exerçait pas sur les membres de son équipage.

Il y avait pourtant une chose peu connu des pirates, hormis peut être de ses matelots, c''était que le capitaine du Hollandais volant était ou avait été un homme nourrit d'une folle passion pour une femme. Cet amour inconditionnel quand il fut trahi, se transforma en rage puis en haine. Davy Jones ne faisait pas dans la demi mesure, tout était entier chez lui. Sa méchanceté était le reflet de sa blessure, elle suintait.

Pour reposer son esprit tourmenté par les souvenirs des jours heureux avec une femme indigne de ses sacrifices, il se réfugiait dans la cabine où se trouvait une orgue. Pendant des heures il jouait et ne se concentrait qu'à écouter les notes et non les battements amer de son cœur enfermé dans une cassette dont la clé était soigneusement cachée.

Un événement vint pourtant changer les choses sur le bateau. Quelques années auparavant, un membre de l'équipage qui surveillait l'horizon avait aperçu parmi les flots, un corps. Après avoir prévenu son capitaine, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient pêché l'individu, qui se trouvait être un enfant. Ce dernier était dans un triste état, la peau pâle, les lèvres bleus violets causée par la température froide de l'eau, le corps maigre et parsemé de petites cicatrices. Ce jour là, Davy Jones ne sut pas pourquoi il recueillit l'enfant. Il pouvait y être donné plusieurs raisons à cela, comme l'ennuie, la pitié, le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais encore pris à des enfants pendant ses actes de barbaries ou encore parce que le rescapé bien que sur le navire ne semblait pas être touché par la malédiction. Cette malédiction qui consistait à transformer les personnes qui y mettaient pied, petit à petit en être composé de matière organique et d'appendice de crustacé.

Ils apprirent plus tard que le garçon s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il avait 7 ans. Il devint une sorte de bouffée d'air frais pour les membres et leur capitaine. Son innocence les distrayait des idées noires qui les tourmentaient et faisait resurgir leur conscience humaine. Le plus affecté était Boostrap, le seul membre qui avait un fils sur la terre, appelé Will Turner. L'homme ou l'hybride qu'il était devenu s'attacha rapidement à Harry, il fut chargé de prendre soin de lui, à son grand bonheur.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Davy Jones tout en jouant de son instrument, perçu un mouvement d'air dans son dos, lui faisant comprendre que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Les sons de l'orgue s'arrêtèrent et le capitaine se retourna doucement pour voir qui c'était. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que c'était le jeune homme qui avait changé sa vie, qui venait d'apparaître. Adossé contre la porte, les bras et les jambes croisés, il avait la tête légèrement penché sur le côté et semblait le contempler pensivement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda t il

« On a besoin de toi sur le pont, l'équipage voudrait te présenter de nouveaux arrivants. »

Le capitaine ne bougea pas de son siège tout comme le jeune homme ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni sa position.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué cette mélodie, il y a une raison à cela ? » reprit il

« Les souvenirs de ton arrivée à bord sont remontés à la surface de ma mémoire et ça m'a donné envie de jouer cette musique. Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« Si au contraire, il m'avait même manqué »

Se détachant de la porte, Harry s'avança à pas tranquilles vers son capitaine mais également vers celui qui était devenu son amant. Les yeux émeraudes s'accrochèrent à ceux de couleur saphir **(1)** , dans les premier on pouvait y lire toute l'affection du propriétaire, dans les second une affection similaire teintée par l'insécurité. Prenant place sur les genoux de la créature tentaculaire et entourant de ses bras les épaules, le brun se fit littéralement ensevelir par une armée de membranes de taille différentes, au niveau de son torse.

« Je sens bien que quelque chose te tourmente » souffla le plus jeune près de la bouche de Jones.

Un rire sans joie s'éleva, le capitaine de répondit pas mais certains de ses appendices se serrèrent d'avantage à leur nouvel ancre de chaire, d'autres étaient un peu plus agités et caressaient nerveusement le dos du matelot. Le chef du navire n'était pas un homme à se confier ou sinon que très peu et jamais dans les détails. Il lui fallait du temps pour trouver les bons mots, ceux qui ne le placeraient pas en situation de vulnérabilité. Il savait qu'il était capable de beaucoup de chose quand il tenait à quelqu'un et si cette personne savait trop sur lui, elle pouvait faire de sa personne n'importe quoi. Tia Dalma était son plus déchirant exemple.

Harry commençait à avoir de l'emprise sur lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte aux premiers signes qui montraient qu'entre eux deux, l'amour filial n'existait pas. Davy n'avait pas voulu s'occuper personnellement du garçon, car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, c'était une chance qu'un de ses membres ait eu un fils. Cependant, il avait aimé le voir évoluer, se faire petit à petit respecter par les autres, trouver sa place à bord.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'était pourtant pas devenu un sanguinaire comme certains. Il était généralement en retrait quand le capitaine faisait son business. Les seules fois où il avait pu être vu en train de lever son épée pour l'enfoncer dans le corps d'un autre, étaient pour se défendre. Sinon elle restait sagement collée à sa hanche. Aussi bien la malédiction que l'équipage n'avaient pas réussi à le corrompre et faire de lui une créature effrayante et redoutable.

« Je pense savoir ce qui t'ennuie » dit Harry en faisant glisser une de ses mains vers une tentacule qui se précipita pour s'enrouler autour des doigts et jouer avec.

« Le jour sur terre approche » continua t il toujours en murmurant .

Il sentit son amant se raidir à cette affirmation.

« Il n'y a rien sur terre qui me donne envie de parader dessus et pourtant... je sens quand même une sorte d'obligation. Une autre malédiction qui me pousse à y poser pied, ce qui me fait non plus m'impatienter de voir ce jour arriver mais le haïr. » finit par avouer la créature avec de la colère dans la voix.

Ce qu'il taisait par contre était le fait que cette journée n'était pas sans lui rappeler la trahison de celle à qui il avait donné son cœur et sa dévotion. Il voyait ce jour comme un anniversaire à la duplicité dont il avait été la victime et non un moment pour être proche d'un être aimé.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ordonné à ce qu'on change de cap, nous nous dirigeons vers une île vierge. Ça permettra aussi bien qu'à toi qu'à certains membres de l'équipage qui ne peuvent pas aller sur terre en temps normal à cause de leur apparence, de profiter sans à avoir à se cacher. Vous pourrez jouir du soleil, du sable, des palmiers, du rhum que nous avons acheté au précédent port, des mets que j'ai préparé, tout cela en toute quiétude, dans l'environnement paradisiaque. »

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur le jeune homme et détaillèrent son visage. Il était harmonieux, il était beau, il était devenu le nouveau point faible du capitaine. Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'il ravit les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui avec avidité. Il voulait se rappeler, se rassurer que c'était lui qui tenait les rennes, que c'était lui qui commandait et que le jeune homme sur lui ne faisait que se soumettre à ses envies. Sa langue s'appropria un territoire qui avait été conquit à maintes reprises, par elle même. La bouche d'Harry avait toujours un petit goût salé, mais elle était chaleureuse et accueillante. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement sous cette invasion, mais exprima son plaisir en se collant d'avantage à lui.

Après un petit moment cependant, il s'éloigna

« Tu as des invités qui t'attendent mon capitaine » lui rappela t il

La créature plissa des yeux un instant, avant de permettre à son amant de se lever, puis à lui de se diriger vers le pont.

Le jeune brun resta en arrière un moment pensif, quand il vit partir le chef du navire. Leur relation était pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, hors norme. Elle serait même plutôt vue comme dégoûtante, quand on savait à quoi ressemblait Davy Jones. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry, il savait qu'il existait des créatures magnifiques qui étaient mille fois plus cruelles et horribles que son capitaine. Ce dernier n'était pas né comme ça, il l'était devenu par rancœur, à cause d'une femme ayant d'immense pouvoirs et qui s'était amusée de lui.

Une déesse ? Une démone plutôt aux yeux du dernier Potter. Ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois, par pure hasard et tout deux avaient senti la magie de l'autre. Elle était plus agressive chez Harry car il ne la contrôlait pas encore, mais elle restait tout de même impressionnante. Tia l'avait longuement observé avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle lui avait offert un énorme livre et lui avait juste dit avec un petit sourire mystérieux :

« Pour ma faute. » avant de s'éloigner.

Le livre lui expliquait comment contrôler son pouvoir et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ça avait été un grand atout pour le Hollandais volant, mais le jeune homme l'utilisait tout de même avec parcimonie. Il ne voulait pas devenir la proie d'une chasse à l'homme, pour qu'on puisse ensuite l'asservir.

De sa rencontre - avec celle dont il apprit plus tard était l'ancienne fiancée de Jones - il s'était toujours demandé si elle regrettait sa malice envers lui. Il avait entendu tellement de choses à son propos, aussi bien positives que négatives qu'il ne savait pas trop où la situer. Puis après réflexions il préféra la mettre dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Le capitaine du Hollandais n'avait pas été un homme facile à approcher et à connaître. Il était souvent rude et brusque dans ses propos. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir un lien affectif très profond pour son équipage. Tous ayant préféré la servitude, parfois éternelle, à la mort. L' acceptation répétitive pour cette condition de vie, à chaque fois qui la proposait à un pirate, alimentait le mépris du chef du navire, qui pourtant était le premier à dire :

« La vie est cruelle, alors pourquoi l'au delà devrait il être différent ? »

Ce qui avait fait que le garçon aux yeux verts et la créature qu'était devenue Jones se rapprochèrent, était que le plus jeune n'était pas comme les autres membres. Il était immunisé, il était humain, il était ce que le capitaine intérieurement regrettait d'avoir perdu, mais qui restait proche de lui par la présence du brun à ses côtés.

Contrairement aux autres également, Jones était quelqu'un de cultivé, il était bien né. C'était son goût pour l'aventure, sa soif de découverte et son amour pour la mer qui l'avait fait devenir un pirate. Donc quand Harry qui faisait parti des rares à savoir lire et écrire, s'intéressa à sa bibliothèque, ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'elle contenait et échangèrent leurs impressions. C'était ainsi que le brun avait petit à petit apprivoisé et séduit le seigneur des eaux profondes.

Sur le pont, des pirates mis les uns à côté des autres, sur leur genoux et entourés de l'équipage du Hollandais volant, attendaient craintivement l'arrivée du capitaine. Celui ci se fit quelque peu attendre, mais quand ils entendirent les pas secs et sinistres de celui qui serait leur juge, ils en vinrent à regretter de ne pas avoir assez savouré son absence.

Quand il se présenta devant eux, ils sentirent tout de suite l'aura mauvaise qu'il dégageait, qui renforçait l'atmosphère sombre du navire organique. Passant devant chacun, en les regardant de haut, il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'un d'eux et se baissa pour que sa tête soit bien en face du malheureux.

« Est ce que tu as peur de la mort ? »

Puis il tourna tout aussi brusquement la tête pour regarder son voisin

« Est ce que tu as peur de la noirceur des abysses ? »

Il se redressa et recommença à marcher devant eux

« Tous tes actes révélés. Tous tes péchés punis... »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre à quoi ils allaient faire face.

« Sachez que je vous propose une échappatoire »

La lueur d'espoir apparaissait toujours après cette phrase dans les yeux des pirates capturés et les yeux du capitaine ne se faisaient que plus froid alors qu'un sourire sans chaleur se dessinait sur son visage.

Harry qui était venu les rejoindre jeta un regard indifférent à la scène, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tous le savaient, il n'y avait que très rarement de surprise, d'homme préférant faire face à leur péchés plutôt que de devenir esclave. Ceux agenouillés n'étaient pas de cette trempe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le navire venait juste d'accoster sur une île que tout le monde savait vierge. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait quand même sa petite jungle à elle, ses animaux, un petit oasis et ses insectes. Il y en avait beaucoup de comme ça répertorié sur la carte du monde, celle ci avait été la proche.

Le jeune homme et un petit groupe avec lui étaient partis tout de même vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pour les déranger pendant leur journée sur terre. Ils avaient pu repérer quelques fruits ça et là et chasser quelques animaux pour varier un peu plus les plats déjà préparés, hormis ça il n'y avait pas d'autres présences.

Quand le jour J se leva, Davy Jones était déjà debout tout comme une partie de l'équipage, mais il ne se précipita pas sur le rivage. Il préféra patienter et attendre que son amant se réveil. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer le début et la fin de cette journée, bien qu'il se mente à lui même en trouvant d'autres prétextes. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux, ce qu'il éprouvait pour le brun n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de l'accoutumance.

Harry ne tarda pas à se lever et tout le monde put ainsi aller poser les pieds ou les pattes sur le sable. La magie agit instantanément, la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur le navire et sur son équipage se leva. Tous récupérèrent leur forme humaine, totalement humaine. La joie et la tristesse se voyaient sur leur visage.

La transformation du capitaine était saisissante à voir, les tentacules disparaissaient pour laisser place à une barbe rousse bien taillé qui ne descendait pas jusqu'au nombril mais qui couvrait juste les contours de la mâchoire. Des cheveux roux épais et flamboyant sous les rayons du soleil, s'agitaient doucement sous le vent. Le corps d'un homme ayant expérimenté plusieurs bataille se dressait fièrement, seuls les yeux restaient les mêmes.

Le jeune matelot voyait pour la première fois le visage de son amant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise mais aussi de plaisir. Avec sa magie, Harry n'avait pas pu aller au delà du cou pour changer les membres du corps. Et même son pouvoir restait actif que temporairement, pas plus de quelques heures. La malédiction était puissante et ne pouvait être levée, le brun ne pouvait que la temporiser pour un moment.

Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas changer la tête de Jones comme il le pouvait avec son bras ou ses jambes était parce que l'âme n'était pas entière. Pour cette journée sur terre, le Kraken qui était l'autre moitié de l'âme n'existait plus. Tout ne faisait plus qu'un.

L'équipage ne perdit pas trop de temps à se contempler et commença à faire des aller retour pour sortir ce dont ils auraient besoin pour faire la fête.

Le rhum coula à flot, la bouffe se mélangeait au sable, des rires bruyants se faisaient entendre, des hurlements de protestation s'élevaient dans un groupe qui jouait aux cartes, l'ambiance était à l'insouciance.

Harry avait pris la main de son capitaine et l'avait emmené un peu plus dans les profondeur de l'île. Ils avaient marché quelques minutes en silence, avant que le brun lui présente une grotte qu'il avait trouvé pendant son repérage des lieux. A l'intérieur il y avait un repas pour deux,de la boisson et quelques couvertures. Le jeune homme quand ils furent à l'intérieur lança un sort de d'intimité et de silence au cas où certains matelots ivres s'amuseraient à passer par là.

Il eu a peine baissé le bras qu'il se retrouva entouré par deux autres et attaqué par une bouche qui lui picorait la nuque. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'intention dont il était l'objet et laissa échapper un gémissement pour encourager son amant à continuer. Mais bien que les baisers furent plaisant, Harry voulait surtout faire une chose.

« Attends » murmura t il

« Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'attendre durant cette journée » grogna Jones, tout en laissant quand même s'éloigner d'un pas le brun

« Je ne compte pas te faire languir » sourit il « Mais laisse moi bien regarder ton visage. Apprendre à le connaître. »

Tout en parlant, il avait levé les mains et les avaient posé délicatement sur les joues du rouquin. La peau était soyeuse, les traits étaient dures mais ça n'enlevait pas la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il pouvait enfin voir son nez droit, tracer avec son pouce ces lèvres pleines et roses, sentir sous ses doigts ses sourcils un peu broussailleux, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es beau Davy Jones » attesta t il avant de venir prendre ses lèvres.

L'homme n'aimait pas les émotions, il préférait les fuir, aussi ce fut pourquoi il répondit fougueusement au baiser. Pour ne pas penser à l'impacte des gestes et des mots que son amant avaient sur lui. Aujourd'hui il serait juste un homme prenant plaisir avec un autre, c'était tout.

Il entraîna celui avec les yeux émeraudes un peu plus loin dans la grotte pour ensuite le poser sur le par terre de couverture. A quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il le dévisagea du regard avant de reprendre avec empressement son activité. Il ne voulait pas penser, juste ressentir le plaisir d'un corps chaud sous lui, qui bientôt crierait son nom.

De ses mains expérimentées, il se débarrassa de leurs hauts, pour ensuite les faire voyager sur le torse plus menu que le sien. Sur chacune des cicatrices il laissait un baiser. Il les connaissait toutes, il les avait vu plusieurs fois et il haïssait ceux qui leur avaient donné naissance. Harry ne pouvait être marqué que par lui et surtout pas de cette manière.

Sous lui, le brun s'agitait, agrippait ses cheveux, arquait du dos quand il effleurait une zone sensible ou gémissait plus fort. Le jeune homme devenait une vraie anguille, qui se tordait dans tous les sens semblant vouloir échapper à ses caresses tout en même temps en vouloir plus.

Les bas disparurent. Jones voulait rendre hommage à ce corps si parfait à ses yeux. S'il pouvait il créerait un autel où il citerai les louanges de ce corps. Ce corps n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Ce n'était pas non plus celui d'une femme, pleins de rondeurs, de formes, de coins à découvrir, de mystères. Non, le corps devant lui était honnête, il était similaire au sien, il ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Harry avait le même sexe que lui, donc quand il l'embrassa, le suça, le lécha, le pompa, il savait quelle plaisir son amant éprouvait. Le plus jeune tenta plusieurs fois de lui rendre la pareil, mais l'aîné ne voulait pas, sa satisfaction il la trouverait plus tard.

Le chef du Hollandais, inséra un doigts dans ce qu'il appelait sa cave personnelle. Son amant avait déjà les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Il prononça doucement, comme une supplique :

« Davy »

Le capitaine sourit en enfonçant un deuxième pour agrandir l'espace, pour flirter avec la prostate. Ça fit écarquiller les yeux du brun et écarter d'avantage ses jambes.

« Davy » prononça t il un peu plus fort

Un troisième doigt suivit les deux autres et un mouvement de va et vient mesuré commença. Arquant du dos, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, le jeune homme cria

« DAVY ! »

« Chuuuuu, je suis là mon ange. » dit le rouquin avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres goulûment, tout en continuant ses mouvements de la main.

Bientôt lui non plus n'y tint plus et se dressa bien au dessus de son amant, une main près de son visage, l'autre tenant son pénis pour le diriger. La pénétration se fit lentement, à chaque avancée plus profonde le dominant murmurait des phrases sans suite dans le creux de l'oreilles de son soumis. Quand il fut entièrement entré, il ne bougea plus, se permettant juste de respirer bruyamment sous l'effort.

Un mouvement de hanche d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la danse la plus vieille du monde. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas que son capitaine cache son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, il voulait voir ce visage si rare. Il le poussa donc à l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de pouvoir le maintenir juste au dessus de lui entre ses mains et le regarder pleinement pendant qu'il lui infligeait les coups de boutoir les plus délicieux.

Leurs regards ne dévièrent pas, même quand le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, que les hanches venaient l'une vers l'autre de façon plus brutale et rapide. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce fut insupportable qu'ils se permirent de fermer les yeux pour voir les étoiles derrière leur paupières.

Quand ils revirent à la réalité et que le rouquin se dégagea doucement, le brun lança un sort de nettoyage sur les deux corps. Attirant le plus jeune près de son torse, et reposant sa tête sur main pour mieux le contempler, Jones se permit un sourire satisfait. Le garçon avait juste eu la force de lancer un sort avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau et de faire un petit somme.

Le dirigeant du Hollandais ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'Harry le poussait à faire inconsciemment. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que ça faisait deux ans qu'il en avait fait son amant et que personne d'autre sur le navire n'avait le droit de l'avoir ou de ne serait ce penser à avoir une aventure avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas dit haut et fort, mais il avait puni plus sévèrement ceux qui commençaient à se faire des fantasmes et qui avaient eu la bêtise de le dire à haute voix.

Il ne voulait pas non plus penser au fait qu'il n'avait jamais puni le brun. Il lui avait crié dessus, négligé, repoussé mais jamais puni.

Il ne voulait pas non plus penser au fait qu'il appréciait sa présence près de lui quand il jouait de l'orgue ou quand il était à la barre. Ni le fait qu'il avait commencé à composer une musique le représentant. Ni encore que depuis trois mois il avait repris son ancien travail, celui d'amener les âmes tomber dans l'océan vers l'autre monde, après qu'ils aient eu une discussion à ce sujet.

Bien entendu il continuait à tuer quand ça lui chantait, car c'était un plaisir dont il pouvait difficilement se priver, mais il le partageait désormais avec son ancien devoir.

Harry avait dû s'en apercevoir, mais il avait sûrement eu la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Respirant l'odeur du corps près de lui, il s'allongea complètement pour rejoindre son amant au pays des songes, quelques instants.

Davy Jones n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter, il était passionné de lui.

 **FIN**

* * *

Eh non je n'ai pas fait dans le hentai tentaculaire... avouez que vous y avez pensé héhéhéhé !

C'est après relecture que je me suis rendue compte que ma version homme de Jones ressemblait un peu à celle de Shanks... c'était totalement involontaire de ma part. Est ce un signe pour ma prochaine histoire ?

 **(1)** Les yeux de Davy Jones ne sont pas saphir dans le film, mais je voulais être poétique ^^

Impressions ?


End file.
